


The Count's Blade Breaker

by Madampringle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Femdom, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Hair-pulling, Kink Meme, Pegging, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Rough Sex, blade breaker leonie, lorenz is count gloucester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madampringle/pseuds/Madampringle
Summary: “Turn over.”Her breath was warm against the shell of his ear, impossible to ignore, though not that he would ever want to. To ignore Leonie was to disrespect her entirely, and he refused to be the one to do so. He could feel her fingertips, calloused and steady upon the curve of his hip, ushering him to follow her order. The sheets and furs beneath his knees shifted as he turned, the threads brushing against his chest in a mockery of a caress.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	The Count's Blade Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> *** Notes at the end ***

“Turn over.”

Her breath was warm against the shell of his ear, impossible to ignore, though not that he would ever want to. To ignore Leonie was to disrespect her entirely, and he refused to be the one to do so. He could feel her fingertips, calloused and steady upon the curve of his hip, ushering him to follow her order. The sheets and furs beneath his knees shifted as he turned, the threads brushing against his chest in a mockery of a caress.

“Mmm. I like you like this, Lor. Did you know that?” Goddess, her voice alone could send him into a spiral of arousal, the heat of it bristling down his spine. He need not speak when Leonie could overtake the conversation, and yet he found himself responding to her call.

“I...was unaware, though I would not complain if you desired me in this position more often.”

He could tell that his words had pleased her, much to his delight. Nothing brought him more pleasure than to know that his words and movements brought contentment to a woman he had come to admire so intensely. The War had changed so many of his views, and yet Leonie had changed so many more. How such a rugged and steadfast woman could also be so supportive and compassionate, he did not think he would ever know. And yet, here she was, indulging them both in their base desires. The young Count spread his knees wider, ever so slightly, allowing her to brace her palm against the small of his back. He could feel her fingers spreading against his skin, brushing up and down in a soothing motion. He arched lightly on instinct, bending to her whim as though pulled upon strings. 

“Is that a promise, Count Gloucester? You would come to me, to my little village, on your knees in my bed if I asked you to?” He could feel the swell of her breasts against his back as she leaned over him. As much height as he held over her shorter stature, she had no problem in compensating for the distance between them. He could hear her voice in his ear again, the way his honorary title sounded coming out of her mouth going straight to his swollen cock. It never took long for the sensitive man to get aroused, certainly when Leonie was the one commanding him.

“I never break my promises.” He rasped in response, a light moan escaping him as he felt her oil-slicked fingers trace his hole. The muscle fluttered ever so slightly at the featherlight sensations. Sexual indulgence was never much of a focus for the young nobleman, and yet Leonie had a way of igniting sensations in him that he had never felt before. Beyond her fingers, Lorenz could feel the press of the phallus that she had secured to her hips on the skin of his leg. One of many such objects she had accumulated, from what he was acutely aware of.

“I know. I think you deserve to be rewarded for that.” Leonie seemed thoughtful for a moment, before her voice dropped in a way that made Lorenz tremble with anticipation. “Would you like that?” 

All he could do was nod, clutching his bottom lip with his teeth. Her finger breached him, slowly and firmly, pushing a breath out of him and grazing the sensitive nerves within his body. A thick moan escaped him as she pushed in and out of him, before a second finger began to push in. Leonie’s experience in sexual escapades was clearly present with how quickly she had him rolling back onto her fingers, chasing that intoxicating sensation and pressure. After a few moments of prodding, Leonie twisted her wrist and brushed against his prostate. Lorenz gasped, a shaking groan filling the air of her secluded bedroom. 

“Oh! Leonie!-”

“Shh. I’ve got you.” Leonie shushed him, fondness joining in with her confidence. “Lift your hips more. I’m not gonna be slow about this, got it? You okay with that?”

“Yes, I...just, that is fine, just-...” Lorenz curled his arms in front of him, resting his forehead on them as he took in shuddering breaths. He shifted his hips, grunting as her fingers continued to prepare him for the main event. Excitement broiled in his lower stomach, at the thought of the mercenary losing control of herself, driving the length deep into him with her steadfast strength and wild passion. He had no need for chaste affections this evening, not until they were both sated at least. Another flex of her fingers against his prostate had the nobleman choking with desperation.

“That’s it, Lor. Such a good boy.” Leonie whispered, rough and gritted, as she slipped her fingers from his stretched hole. She guided the tip of the leather toy towards his entrance after she coated it generously with oil, before pushing herself inside. She went slowly at first, guided by his heavy groans. Leonie gripped his narrow waist with one hand and the meat of his shoulder with the other, before she flexed her hips sharply against his. She seated herself inside of him, tearing a gasp from his throat. She pulled back before pushing back in with the same flex of force. Lorenz’s knees and legs rubbed warmly against the furs she had so proudly collected, sliding with each powerful thrust.

“Oh, ah!...Ngh...Leonie!” The toy was firm inside of him, drizzled and smoothed with oil and thick enough to rub wonderfully against each sensitive spot inside of him. Her hips smacked against the back of his thighs as she pushed him into the mattress. Lorenz’s cock twitched each time she growled his name, each time she whispered her praise. It felt vindicating, utterly shameful and wonderful to be pressed down and fucked, far from his estate and surrounded by nothing but her home village and her symbols of success. 

_Take me_. He thought desperately. _Take all of me, Blade Breaker_.

“Agh!” He nearly screamed, back arching as her hand shot up to grip into the long locks of his hair. Strands of lavender threaded between her fingers as she pulled him, guiding him up from his arms to rest his palms against the bed for support. The pressure of the toy cock inside of him combined with the sudden burst of sensations from Leonie’s powerful pull on his hair nearly sent him over the edge. Goddess, oh _Goddess!_

“You sound so _good_ , when I fuck you, Count Gloucester. Don’t hide your voice, it’s just us here. Does that feel good, my lord?” Leonie did not pull his hair again until he rolled his hips sharply back against hers, chasing her thrusts. As soon as he tried to gain a semblance of force, she pulled the purple locks, seeming to relish in the curve of his pale neck. His moans were hoarse as he ceased his impatient presses, letting her control the speed and ferocity of their copulation. Her slick fingers reached around to grip tightly at the base of his cock.

“Tell me.” She demanded, meeting each desperate gasp with a thrust of her hips. The slick sounds of her hand working his flushed cock filling the dim room.

“Yes! Agh-..” Lorenz begged, unashamed, now knowing that nobody but them were present in Leonie’s temporary adobe. 

“How do I feel inside of you?” She pressed tightly to him, her breasts rubbing against his sweat-slicked back with each pound of her hips, each generous slide of the fake cock jabbing at his prostate.

“Ah! Per-..Perfect, darling, you always...Do not stop, do not!...”

She gripped the strands of hair between her fingers tightly, yanking the gasping nobleman back again. He was grateful that she knew he was flexible enough to handle such ministrations, yet she also was so carefully in control of her actions. She never pulled enough to hurt him, never forced him to bend back uncomfortably. She knew his body well, knew it long enough to always provide him every aspect of heated pleasure he craved, when he needed it.

“I wasn’t planning on it.” She panted, the smirk gracing her lips etching into the skin of his back as she leaned over, tonguing at the pale expanse before her, tracing small scars and nicks hidden away from everyone in the world. Everyone besides her. She grunted and he followed suit, gasping for breath as his eyes clenched shut at the bursting sensations. His legs shook at the intensity of it, and his fingers curled tightly into the furs beneath him. He was so close, just a _little bit more-_

“Come for me, Lorenz.” She rasped, panting out before she bit gently into his skin, pushing the toy one last time into his prostate. Lorenz felt the coiling tension in his groin release, a guttural moan escaping him as his hips bucked on instinct. The orgasm was intense, rippling through him as streaks of white shot across the furs beneath him before dribbling weakly from the head of his cock. If Leonie minded, she did not seem to show it, instead ringing out his release with her skillful hands until the drops of white coated her fingers. The grip on his hair slackened and he let himself collapse onto his chest once again. He exhaled, raw and buzzing with warmth from the wonderful sensation. 

Leonie slowly separated from him, the sensation of the toy pulling out of him making him sigh with oversensitivity. He lowered his hips to the bed as soon as he was able and turned on his back to watch the orange-haired woman with clouded eyes. He could see her, sweat glistening on her toned body as she shimmied out of the harness with a coy grin. Her scars were a testament to her selfless service to others, to their people, who he loved as dearly as she did. She was beautiful, wild and wonderful.

“Shit, that was something. Was it satisfactory, my lord?” She teased, a hint of mockery in her voice as she addressed him with a title she had never cared much to use. It was not her tone that caught his attention though, rather the slit of heated flesh between her legs, still glistening and engorged. She had not come to her release yet, had she? He grazed his tongue lightly over his bottom lip for a moment, before he shifted himself invitingly amongst her bed.

“Very much so…” Lorenz rasped, still catching his breath as his cock softened against his thigh. Not that he would let that stop him from repaying her hard work. “Though I would...be greatly satisfied, if you would allow me to return the sentiments.” He hummed, innocent and yet oh so wanting at the same time. He could see the way her eyes trailed along his body, the action never failing to make his face flush and his heart race. Leonie, for all of her brutish combatant skills, was certainly smart when it came to acts of pleasure.

“Great.” She drawled, freckled skin and tousled orange hair filling his vision. “That means I can sit on your face?” 

“Your vulgarity is astounding” He sighed, tossing his eyes and breathing out a laugh at her familiar boldness. He hesitated though, twitching with pleasure and worrying the skin of his lip between his teeth. “...but, I would not be opposed to such a notion.” 

His eyes flicked upwards, meeting hers as her enchanting grin took his breath away. Needless to say, they were far from being done for the evening.

Not that Lorenz minded all too much. 

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Kink Meme, with the prompt being "Leonie/Lorenz: Pegging and Hair-pulling".
> 
> Leonie/Lorenz is one of my favorite Lorenz ships, so there was no way I wasn't going to fill this. I'm still LysLor trash though, but Lorenz is great with a ton of different ships. I hope you all enjoy Leonie pegging him hard as much as I do. The nature of their relationship is open ended, but this is post-timeskip/post-war, Lorenz is Count Gloucester by now, and Leonie is a world-class Mercenary with her well-earned nickname! 
> 
> Oh! If you wanna chat more, or really enjoy Lysithea x Lorenz, or any kind of Lorenz ships/content, feel free to join my Discord server.
> 
> The LysLor Legion: https://discord.gg/xfpPzpa
> 
> I hope to hear from all you wonderful people!


End file.
